


[Podfic of] Please, Please Me / written by cassandra_leeds

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, D/s, Download Available, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Porn, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://cassandra-leeds.livejournal.com/29034.html">Please, Please Me</a> by cassandra_leeds.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:59:27</p><p>Set AU-ishly somewhere in Season 4 (no demon blood addictions, Jimmy is gone). Castiel's vessel has started to develop basic needs. His libido seems to think it's a fifteen year old's. Sam helps him control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Please, Please Me / written by cassandra_leeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please, Please Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31215) by Cassandra Leeds. 



[cover art](http://sagetan.livejournal.com/29023.html) by sagetan

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mf9v6zp4alogfor3hxk66wyq676vghsb.mp3) |  54.8 MB | 00:59:27  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/w8ds2j08gzud12p4ycvstfmuuf3y7y9n.m4b) | 40.7 MB | 00:59:27  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/please-please-me).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
